Thieving Assassin
by Loremaster98
Summary: They were never meant to create this. The Dark Brotherhood and Thieves Guild made the mistake of pitting a Khajiit thief against an assassin. Surely something must be done. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: ASSASSIN OF THIEVES**

Astrid is looking around at the lowlife thieves around them. She has a special assignment for Ma'Dato, the Khajiit man beside her. He stood close to six foot; his fur was grey and black, like a common house cat; his eyes were dark amber. He only spoke when ordered or fighting, only attacked when told, and always obeyed his commands.

"Brynjolf," Astrid said as she approached the tall man, "my friend here is going to train and work with your guild. Any questions?"

"One," Brynjolf asked, "what can he do?"

Astrid smiled at the Nord in front of her, "Who's your best fighter?"

The Nord man whistled for someone, "Ashavi. Come here, test his skills."

Another Khajiit came from the shadows. They were shorter, around five foot six inches; thinner and curvier; smelt of an alluring perfume. The Khajiit in front of him was female. Her fur was brown, she had emerald green eyes, and stood with pride. She removed her hood to expose her face, which was clear of scars.

She purred while she stood in front of Ma'Dato. He was confused by her purrs; then again he was raised from kitten hood to be emotionless.

"What is she doing?" Astrid asked the Nord man beside her.

"I forgot." Brynjolf said before signaling to Vex, "She's on her heat cycle."

"Keep her away from Ma'Dato until it stops." Astrid hissed, "Last thing we need is for another bastard in our organizations."

Ashavi moved closer to Ma'Dato, purring as she nuzzled his cowl. Ma'Dato looked between Astrid and Ashavi, hoping someone would help.

"Come on princess," Vex ordered the Khajiit female, "let's go over here."

Ashavi's hiss was accompanied by another's, Ma'Dato's. Why he was hissing, he did not know.

"Ma'Dato," Astrid snapped at him, "stand down! You are here to fight and train, not fuck bitches."

Ma'Dato hissed at her, Astrid, before witnessing the female beside him run out to the ratways. Animalistic instincts causing him to follow. He followed her scent, as Astrid and the other thieves attempted to catch them. Nords, Skyrim's inhabitants were nothing compared to the Khajiit of Elsewyr.

"Mistress," Ma'Dato called to Ashavi, "wait. Where are you going?"

Ashavi continued sprinting until she ran out to the canal of Riften.

"We are going away. Okay tiger." Ashavi told him as she purred once more in his shoulder, "But there's something I want to do. You'll do it with me, won't you?"

Ma'Dato gulped, "What shall it be?"

She smiled, "We are going to break into Maven's home and steal her gold. She is a richy bitch who lives on others work."

"Isn't that what you do?" Ma'Dato questioned her as she purred more, "They're coming to get us; we could be in Morrowind by tomorrow."

"No! Not unless…" Ashavi said motioning at her body.

"Fine." Ma'Dato said, already regretting that she was on her heat cycle. Khajiit women can be so demanding and compelling.

They snuck around Maven's mansion, avoiding the guards and their pursuers. She picked the lock and Ma'Dato followed.

Why two Khajiit are robbing Maven Black-Briar is interesting. Nonetheless more intriguing. What two Khajiit do to their guilds are either a death wish or genius.

 **Yep, trying to sexualize the female to make it, different I suppose. Anyway, same as the others, no hardcore sex if any. This story was actually due in part by my friend just less, I don't want to say sexual but I'm afraid that works.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't ask about this story telling, I got bored. I'll still write, but if it's dull you'll understand. To my friends, I'm a train MOO just kidding. Don't berate me, again.**

 **CHAPTER TWO: BREAKING AND ENTERING**

"Follow my lead, tiger." Ashavi whispered as she executed a perfect set of silent somersaults. Her grace during the flips was extraordinary for a Khajiit woman.

Ma'Dato crouched as he silently stepped into the mansion. The walls were flickering with the dance of candles, while the sound of mercenaries chatting echoed through the halls. Ashavi only had a bow with few arrows. Ma'Dato held his family's sword.

Ashavi stopped at a corner, pulled her hood over her face, and drew two arrows. She stood and leapt to the opposite side of the door. Her arrows were released mishap like mid flight; found a target and brought down the mercenaries that were in the room.

"Impressive." Ma'Dato whispered as he drew his gold encrusted steel blade, "What is it we've came for?"

"We came for her business deeds." Ashavi replied silently, "If she can't make money, she can't gain power. Come on, she should be back any moment."

He followed silently as she made her way up the flight of steps. Her finesse was something else.

"Why is it you hate Maven so much?" Ma'Dato whispered as they entered Maven's office.

"She used her power to destroy my life." Ashavi whispered her answer, "She is the reason I joined the thieves."

"What did she do?" Ma'Dato's ever growing curiosity begged of her.

Ashavi hissed at him, swinging her claws at him. Her face curled in anger; her growls were low enough they may pass as a regular cat's.

"Sorry." Ma'Dato returned to the female, "Just forget I asked."

Ashavi smiled beneath her hood, "If you want the answer, then you have to earn it."

Ashavi stopped in front of a desk. She began rummaging through the cluttered business ledgers in hopes of finding the deeds. Random tools, such as torture devices, clattered to the floor as they were dropped.

"Found you!" a woman yelled as Ashavi finally found the deeds, "Brynjolf. Astrid. You two better control your cats, or else I'll have a fur skin coat."

"Forgive their intrusion," Astrid coldly said, "but apparently he found what he wants."

The room was filled with the sound of purring. Ashavi nuzzled Ma'Dato once more gently; this time he removed his mask to allow her touch. The room was filled with her alluring scent, to a Khajiit that is.

"By the Nine!" Maven uttered as the scent grew stronger, "That smell, what is it!"

Astrid smirked behind her mask. The corrupt woman doesn't know that Khajiit are like house cats, but much bigger.

"Her." Brynjolf said as he pointed to Ashavi, "She's in heat."

"What I'm Oblivion does that mean?" Maven asked confusedly, "It's hot or something?"

Astrid took the woman's arm, "We'll explain out here. Don't want them to get any ideas."

Maven followed the guild leaders out the door. Not too surprisingly, Maven fainted in disgust at what she heard. She apparently didn't know _heat_ meant Khajiit woman were… sexually… active.

"Let's leave them." Ma'Dato whispered to Ashavi, "They are going to be distracted with Maven for a little while."

Ashavi purred at his whispers, "How about not. How about you and I go to the cistern and do something _fun_?"

 **I regret nothing. Quentin, don't berate my storytelling. I'm slowly slipping between my own fingers of sanity. The mental war I'm waging is tearing me in two. Make it stop.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about length, but I didn't want to describe the Khajiit acts; if you read you will understand. Once again, don't berate me. I apologize for any misplaced words or misspelled ones. Enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER THREE: PARTING FROM LIFE'S TREASURE**

"Maven." Brynjolf all but yelled, "Maven wake up. Maven."

"Why don't you just leave the bitch?" Astrid interrupted his attempts, "If she faints at the meaning of a Khajiit woman in heat, then how much power could she really have?"

Brynjolf looked into Astrid's cowl, "She helped us remain a guild. She is the reason we don't cross her."

Astrid scoffed before heading back into the room the Khajiit are. She entered only to find it empty.

"Ma'Dato, where are you?" Astrid asked aloud, "What is it you see in this bitch?"

"That can't be good." Brynjolf said as he came to her side, "Should we head back to the Ragged Flagon and look?"

Astrid nodded before following the man behind the Temple of Mara. The graves, in combination with the grey skies, gave the impression of a heavy burden. One that no one has control over.

"What now?" Astrid asked with agitation in her voice, "You make me come back here to what, look at graves? Thieves."

Brynjolf entered a tomb and motioned Astrid to him. He managed to press a button or activation switch. The floor below their feet shifted, sliding into the wall, revealing a staircase.

"Murderers first." Brynjolf offered her, only to receive a human growl, "Unless you don't want to."

The Cistern, nice damp hole in the city sewers. Who wouldn't want to live in other people's shit? It's absolute paradise if you're a skeever. To make it better, let's sell alcohol down here.

"I don't want them to be in here," Astrid warned the thief beside her, "but they better be in here."

Brynjolf smirked, "The Khajiit won't be above ground, to many people watching. They either came down here where Ashavi felt comfortable, or outside to another hold." He paused to continue inward, "One thing about Khajiit women though, if they get their desire just listen for a loud scream."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Astrid asked him before glaring at his weapon.

"Not an easy way to explain it." Brynjolf sighed as he placed a coin purse on Mercer's desk, "it means that she is…"

He was cut off by an animalistic growl and hiss. Similar to two cats procreating.

"That is definitely not a good sound." Brynjolf said role raising a finger at the noise, attempting to point it out, "Let's go before something bad happens to Ma'Dato."

Astrid huffed in agitation. The Khajiit assassin that she taught, began following his animal instincts. The Dark Brotherhood will surely have a great time after Ma'Dato's first encounter with a female Khajiit.

The growls increased with each step closer to a small door. The Khajiit were inside, entangled with one another. Mara has a bad timing for the organizations.

Brynjolf stopped just outside the door before turning to Astrid, "We may have a problem. I just remembered that Khajiit become much more aggressive than usual when interrupted."

Astrid latched her gloved hand around his throat and yelled mere inches from his face in rage, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WE HAVE TO LET THEM DO THIS?! Why wait until now?!"

The thief only held his captors hand as his windpipe was slowly closing. Each breath became a struggle for life. The assassin would kill him without batting an eye.

"I'm. Sorry.".Brynjolf gagged on his own words before the world began turning dark. Life was coming to an end for Brynjolf. He began praying to what ever gods he worshipped, begging for forgiveness.

"Apology accepted." Astrid said as she angrily shoved the man into the door that separated them and the noisy Khajiit.

He began coughing and gasping for the precious air he needed. The other thieves stood ready in case she went on a rampage. The noise in the Khajiit's room ceased as feet made way to the door.

A Khajiit with brown fur hissed as she exited the room, but not at Astrid, instead at the man in the room she vacated.

"They're done." Brynjolf sheepishly said as he stood up, "Damn. Another problem may erupt soon."

Astrid hated the thought of Ma'Dato fathering a bastard, but sometimes one just gets lucky.

 **Tell me how I'm doing, whether it is worth the effort or not. I'm a sad, twisted mother fucker ain't I? Writing about Khajiit doing these acts. Could just be I'm a fucking idiotic bastard.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: KHAJIIT MISTAKES**

"Ma'Dato," Astrid scolded him for allowing his feral self to appear, "what in Oblivion did you think you were doing!"

Ma'Dato still sat on the floor he and Ashavi were intertwined on. He didn't have his hood or upper armor on. He only smiled dumbly at her. Astrid became more displeased with the lack of cooperation from the Khajiit.

"Did you think it would be fun to disregard my orders to train and just fuck the Khajiit woman?" Astrid nearly yelled as he flattened the fur on his neck, "It's not funny. Wipe that damned smile off your face and get dressed."

The Khajiit man stood and unwillingly flashed his back to Astrid as he grabbed his armor. Blood covered most of his back, while the cuts were still leaking the red fluid. He winced as he stood straight again.

"By the Gods," Astrid groaned, "what happened? Did she enjoy or hate it?"

Ma'Dato shrugged his shoulders as Brynjolf entered the room. The female Khajiit, Ashavi, followed with a mischievous smile on her face. The thieves and assassins stood across one another, none daring to move.

"Has she been dealt with?" Astrid asked as she glared at the female.

Brynjolf put his arm around Ashavi, "She has, but there is a complication."

Astrid glared back to Ma'Dato, "What kind of complication?"

"Apparently Khajiit tradition is that Khajiit are bonded, literally, until death do they part." Brynjolf relayed the Khajiit traditions, "Khajiit tradition also states that they cannot separate from one another, or they grow more angry and violent. It also states that the male must always stay loyal to his mate and never harm her, be it emotional or physical. Interesting culture if you ask me, better than Nord traditions."

"Ma'Dato," Astrid brought him down to her eye level, "did you know of these traditions?"

Ma'Dato shook his head, "I was unaware; after all, you did forget I've never been with another of my kind, especially like her."

Astrid released his armor, "Since your people's tradition states that Khajiit can't separate, and I don't want to endanger the others, I have to extradite you from the Brotherhood; you will stay by her side until you die."

"Ashavi," Brynjolf said to the shorter Khajiit woman, "you are also extradited from the guild for the save reasons. If you have a child we can't risk it down here, the guards would find and attack us." Brynjolf paused and looked at both Khajiit, "We're sorry it had to be this way."

"We will happily be gone from your likes." Ashavi interjected, "We aren't even supposed to be in the cities anyway."

Ma'Dato and Ashavi followed silently, as the ones they used to call _friends_ began walking out with them. How is it two Khajiit are shunned because of bondage in private , while the human races are sitting comfortable with their fucking in public? Skyrim, the land of culture, accepted all types of lifestyles: homosexuality, drug addicts, thieves, and murderers, but not Khajiit not bondage?

Ma'Dato brought Ashavi closer to him and whispered, "I know a place we could build a home in."

Ashavi purred in agreement, together they would try to make a life together. Her purrs grew as she nuzzled his cowl again.

"Don't think about it." Astrid called to the Khajiit behind her, "Once is enough for one day."

Ashavi growled at the woman in front of her. Ashavi's hate for her is the same as her hate for Maven: gained power from others work.

Why would anyone berate the Khajiit customs, while in Elsewyr Thalmor are rulers of the Khajiit? After all, the Thalmor did return the important moon to the skies again.

Khajiit, the world's bane, were just as much thieves and assassins as anyone else.

 **By 5-15-2016 I expect you're answers whether it should be scrapped or not. I also expect answers to the next story as well.**

 **Upcoming story ideas:**

 **A Khajiit female is crossing the border into Skyrim with her children. She's separated from them during an Imperial raid on a Stormcloak caravan.**

 **A Khajiit is going to Whiterun to make her way in the world. She is being followed by a beast that is relentless in its pursuit. The beast reveals its true self to her, a Nord around the same age.**

 **A bank robbery has gone awry for the Payday Gang. Now I'm order to evade SWAT they do the unexpected, surrender?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't endorse any of the back stories to anyone. I only told this for a little,** _ **history.**_ **Guess what, don't berate me. I think it's the last time I'll say that too.**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Ma'Dato stood over Ashavi while she slept to keep watch. He couldn't believe he had been stuck with this female, the one who caused him to be extradited from the Dark Brotherhood. He never regretted any of it: the running with her, the theft of Maven's business ledgers, and the bonding. All of it was worth it. He heard the female mumble, which brought his attention to her.

The moonlight danced along her brown fur making her look darker than actuality. The smile on her face spoke of pleasantries. Her tail curled against her body. She was a sleeping beauty.

"You shouldn't stare at a woman like that while she sleeps." Ashavi spoke suddenly; startling Ma'Dato, "Makes you look like a rapist. Not suggesting; I've seen it once, and it didn't end well for the Dark Elf."

"Funny." Ma'Dato whispered to her, "I don't think we've gotten to know each other, properly. I mean we are going to be together for a while; might as well know our mates better."

Ashavi arched her back, showing her flexibility that Ma'Dato barely knew.

"Alright, might as well." Ashavi replied back to him, "I am from Skyrim. My family owned a farm near Solitude. I stole my first trinket at age five. Good memories."

"What about your parents what were they like?" Ma'Dato asked as he sat beside her.

Ashavi sighed. Distant memories that have been suppressed for years.

"Mother, she was a simple woman who did her best by me and my five sisters." Ashavi smiled before going cold, "Father, he was a bastard who beat us. He once beat me until I was temporarily paralyzed from the waist down. Another time, he forced himself into my oldest sister's pants; she was fifteen while I was ten." Ashavi paused to draw a breath to keep her voice from becoming shaky, "The last day I seen them, Mother was cheerful; Father looked ready to beat me again. I never went back out of fear I may be like Kara, the one he forced himself on."

Ma'Dato sat silent beside her. He began wishing he could take the question back.

"What about you, Ma'Dato," Ashavi glanced back to him, her eyes glassy, "any stories about your parents?"

Ma'Dato never knew his birth parents. Astrid told him he was a gift from Sithis, blessed to bring the brotherhood back to power.

"I don't know my parents." Ma'Dato answered as Ashavi placed her head on his shoulder, "I do know that I was trained to endure any physical pain through worse beatings, but the beatings came from people I didn't know. Unlike you, I killed for the first time at age eight. Astrid said I was destined for greatness."

"I think I win in worst childhood." Ashavi whispered as she lay back down, "Want to join me or am I going to _persuade_ you to lay with me?"

Ma'Dato smiled as Ashavi propped herself on her elbows, waiting for his answer. He continued staring into those beautiful emerald eyes. Who wouldn't want to be beside her, she's a living embodiment of Dibella. The Khajiit woman decided she had waited long enough for him.

She moved her head to his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared back into his fiery yellow eyes. Her nose touched his as she brought herself closer. Finally, she moved her lips to meet his.

"You going to join me now, or do you need to be _persuaded_ more?" Ashavi mischievously asked. She had other plans in mind.

"Before you get an answer," Ma'Dato answered as she began pulling him down to her, "how long have you been in heat?"

She pouted as she released, "You really want an answer or do you want me?"

He smiled as his heart sped up. This female doesn't care about questions, she only cares about her desire. He looked over his shoulder to the road. Falkreath is a day away, but if anyone saw them they would tell the town of the two Khajiit fucking.

He lowered her to her back as he began removing his armor, while Ashavi removed her ragged clothes. His breathing shallowed as the female prepared to accept him.

Moments before he removed his trousers, a roar and shout echoed throughout the valley. A fight was near.

The sky was dark as the sounds boomed, slowly coming closer to them.

"Ashavi," Ma'Dato whispered, "prepare for intruders, they may like the taste of Khajiit."

She didn't listen to him, she just lay there purring for attention. She wrapped her legs around his hips to keep him still. Her hands traveling his chest as she waited for him to begin purring.

A dark shadow landed in front of them, roaring into the trees. A dragon spitting fire into the woods as Ashavi and Ma'Dato watched helplessly. An assassin and thief couldn't take the beast alive, especially if one of them was in heat.

Another shadow appeared from the forest the dragon attempted to burn, but it was a man. He held only a sword and shield. His ferocity was Orcish, but his gait was Nordic. Who was he?

"Dovakiin." The dragon spoke while facing the two Khajiit, "Alduin fen daal ahrk den kaaz til fen liin uben hin ag kopraan jol Alduin lingraav."

As the dragon began moving to the Khajiit, a sword pierced its skull. The Nord man killed it. Both Khajiit lay there in an intimate position while the human stares at them, mostly Ashavi. Ma'Dato hissed to frighten him, but the Nord is a stubborn bastard.

 **Rough translation(Alduin fen daal ahrk den kaaz til fen liin uben hin ag kopraan jol Alduin lingraav) [Alduin will return and those Khajiit well mate over your burnt body while Alduin watches.] Just don't ask.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Smiles. Smiles all around I've watched FELIDAE for the fourth time**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

"Easy kitty," the Nord man said defensively, "I just wanted to know where the closest hold is, I want to purchase land and build a home."

Ashavi still lay on her back, undressed. She peered through the man's helmet, into his dark eyes. Her mind locked on the thought of dragons and a hero from long ago.

"Dovakiin." Ashavi whispered as she bowed her head forward from the ground.

Ma'Dato threw his cloak over her body to keep the other males eyes from continuing to wander her. This Nord man seems to like Khajiit for certain reasons.

"The nearest town is Falkreath, but," Ma'Dato, flattened his ears, attempted to make the man feel saddened, "we were going there to purchase the land. Since, it seems, you are the Dragonborn, you will be granted the land before us. We were going to buy the land to raise many cubs, but sadly we must find another land grab."

Ashavi caught up with his ruse and began playing along, lying to the Dragonborn hoping that he would leave.

"Yes we were," Ashavi joined in with her face saddened, "our first child is on its way, I know it. If we can't find a place to stay, then we'll be dead on the roads. We would pay you, but the money we have is for the land."

The Nord man moved his hand under his horned helmet and began rubbing his beard in thought.

If he let them own the land more of the dying Khajiit race would populate the province, but if he didn't, he would end two, possibly three, lives for his own greed.

"The land will be yours but, you must pay me." The Nord smirked, "Not in gold, but rather something more valuable to you." He said, pointing to Ma'Dato.

"What shall it be?" Ma'Dato gulped, "If you say that you want my mate, you'll have to fight me for her."

The Dragonborn laughed, "No, your ruby ring. It is for an Argonian woman who has been shaken after her mates death by Alduin."

Ashavi released a sigh, she wouldn't be violated by a filthy Nord while her mate was a few feet away. She began to nuzzle Ma'Dato's arm as they both sat beside one another. She also remembered why she was with Ma'Dato as the Nord watched her show of affection.

"That's what I like to see," the Dragonborn nearly shouted, "love blossoming in a cold place. Wish I could say the same."

Ma'Dato removed his treasured ring that Astrid gave him. She said it was to be passed on to another if he found a mate. Today he would fulfill the small request.

"When you find yourself a beautiful woman," Ma'Dato told the Dragonborn, "and you're certain she's the one, pass this ring on to another unclaimed person. I've had it since kittenhood, please take care of it."

Ashavi began purring as he gave the Nord his ring. Soon they'll mate again; hopefully without more intrusions.

"Can you give us some privacy?" Ashavi purred into her mates cheek, "We've some, _important,_ matters to attend to."

The Nord nodded as he began to head toward Markarth, hopefully.

"Now," Ashavi whispered as she lay Ma'Dato on his back with a mischievous smile, "where were we?"

 **Best I got. Want more hit me up with some reviews for some suggestions. Good luck in your lives, I'm sure Ma'Dato and Ashavi will. If you're wondering why I don't have a second story going, it's because I am working on Fiction Press. If you want to read that story, search COLD SOULS by FICTIONAL INSANITY.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Ashavi woke; her mate, Ma'Dato, lay beside her. The multiple bondings they had done was enough to cause both to pass out from lack of energy. He had a smile on his face as she brought herself closer to his body. She began purring. Nothing, not Brynjolf, Maven, or that assassin, could separate her from his touch. Ma'Dato began rubbing her bare arm, purring himself.

"Good morning," Ashavi purred into his touch, "how's the kitten feeling after last night's bondage?"

Ma'Dato chuckled as she nuzzled his arm. His warm fur ruffling hers. His warm hand holding her close.

"The kitten slept well, and feels fine." Ma'Dato answered her question with his own purr, "You still have to answer my question, how long have you been in heat?"

She nuzzled his arm again before answering, "Long enough. Today might be the end of it for, say about two more weeks."

He nuzzled her jaw, taking in her brown fur and soft pelt. Why such a beautiful woman would fall in love with him, a scarred murderer, was beyond him.

She lay beside him a few moments longer before her stomach flipped inside out. It felt as though an Oblivion plane coursed through her. She must have began showing her discomfort, because Ma'Dato asked what was the matter.

He watched as she sprang to her feet to run a little distance away. Ma'Dato also watched as her food from the night before was being expelled from her mouth. His instinct was to immediately run to her side.

"Let it out Ashavi." Ma'Dato whispered, stroking her back, as she continued to support herself with a tree as she vomited, "Let it all out. That's it, there you go."

She fell to her knees as the last bit seemed to escape her. Strands were dripping from her as her eyes watered from the sudden expulsion. She was shaking as Ma'Dato rubbed her back.

"Feel better?" Ma'Dato whispered as he carried her, like a child or bride. She said nothing only blinked into his eyes.

She felt guilty and ashamed being treated like a maiden who has met her dream mate. Why is she feeling this way?

Ma'Dato sat her down as he looked into her distant eyes, "Are you sure you can make it to Falkreath?"

She answered with a nod, and lowered her head out of embarrassment. Why should she be embarrassed?

Without a horse, the trip to Falkreath would be a little trouble. With Ashavi in a state of shock, it would become worse; unless Ma'Dato did the irrational.

He stood and placed his and under Ashavi as he lifted her to carry her. Her reaction was instant.

"Put me down," she hissed at him, "I'm not a damn maiden!"

Ma'Dato did as she said and placed her feet on the ground. Her distant eyes became the emeralds he first seen. What had she been doing, was it the venison they ate to make her ill?

Sadly she refused to look, let alone speak, with him. Was it something he said? Was it carrying her that caused this sudden change?

He was unaware of how Khajiit women react to certain things. One could smile and unintentionally start a fight, or one could wave and a few months later would have a cub. Honestly, Khajiit women are just like any other woman to a man in Skyrim. Hard for the men to understand certain likes and hates; hard to tell what mood she is in, but nonetheless all the more beautiful and most intelligent.

 **He he he, very strange this one thinks. Any way, down to business. If you want to read more works that are my own, go to FICTIONPRESS and search the story COLD SOULS by FICTIONAL INSANITY.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Falkreath, the most secluded hold in Skyrim, was in sight. Ashavi hasn't spoken to Ma'Dato since her little accident this morning. Her focus was always on the creatures around them, and never on Ma'Dato. When they arrived she couldn't resist a show of affection with her nuzzling.

"Disgusting cats." One of the guards whispered as she nuzzled him. The Nords have few ways to show ones commitment, but Khajiit have multiple. Jealousy one supposes.

"Ready to make our second commitment?" Ma'Dato asked as he brought her closer with his arm around her waist, "If you are ready, then so am I."

Ashavi nodded before they entered the jarl's longhouse. The walls adorned antlers, heads of slain animals, and banners of the hold. Before the Khajiit barely entered, a familiar voice called to them.

"Did you two finally finish your copulations?" a cheerful man called, "I'm sorry about last night, but the dragon had to be defeated."

"Dovakiin," Ashavi replied, "so good to see you aren't drunk."

"I never said that." The Dragonborn motioned for them to sit beside him at the jarl's long table, "Come over here and get drunk with me, it's all on the jarl."

The Khajiit made their way to the man and took seats on either side of him. The Nord man rose and motioned for Ma'Dato to sit beside Ashavi. Ma'Dato accepted the man's offer and moved beside the female.

"Dovakiin," one of the guards slurred, "tell us about your fight with the dragon. We're dying to knows."

The Dragonborn released a hearty laugh, "With pleasure. Here I was, tracking the beast when it reveals itself to me. The bastard wouldn't land so I kept shouting at it. Its roars nearly made me shit myself with the weakness of the beast." He paused to take another drink of mead, "The beast kept moving south so I follow, then all of a sudden it lands. Before I attack it, it begins speaking and then turns to these two, who apparently were trying to fuck. It begins crawling over to them, so I do the best move and stab at the brain." The Dragonborn pauses once more except starring at the Khajiit beside him. They had their heads covered while they're ears lay flat, "Anyway, after I kill it, these two are staring at me like I'm a god. She bows to me, need I mention she's naked, and he hisses at me because he thinks I want his woman."

The Khajiit now felt their hearts skip a few beats. The hero of Skyrim was telling these strange men about their mating. Ma'Dato could feel the growl build in his throat as he saw Ashavi lower her head further in embarrassment. Why such a man would embarrass two Khajiit with their mating is below even a drunkards standards.

"On with the story of the Khajiit!" another guard calls out only to hear the two Khajiit growl and snarl.

The guards drew their weapons for fear that the Khajiit would attack. The Khajiit mimicked the action by drawing their own weapons. The Dragonborn laughed as the guards nervously moved forward slowly.

"Easy kittens," the Dovakiin continued laughing, "no need to kill over a story request."

Ashavi snarled get answer to him, "You would no sooner tell of our mating than you would kill a dragon!"

"Why would you do that on the side of the road?" the Dragonborn asked as he stepped closer, "Why not go further into the forest?"

Ashavi hissed before answering, "Khajiit women go through heat cycles, like cats. But ours is a lot more demanding."

Ma'Dato nodded as he remembered the cuts on his back, "It's true, but nonetheless beautiful."

"How's it beautiful?" a guard stepped forward only to be chased back by a hiss.

"During the cycle, we've a chance to create new life." Ma'Dato spoke, "If not for creating offspring, then what good is mating between a male and female?"

"Guards!" an elder voice ordered, "Stand down, they're not going to harm you. He's got a point Dovakiin, perhaps one of my citizens could help you."

"Jarl. Forgive our actions," the Dragonborn said as he bowed, "we were just sharing a drink."

The jarl looked the Dragonborn over before coming to the Khajiit.

"You two," the jarl started, "you seem like the ones Dovakiin described. Is it true, do you really want to buy the land?"

Ashavi and Ma'Dato answered in unison, "Yes sir."

The jarl smiled before eying Ashavi, causing Ma'Dato to become defensive.

"You." The jarl said, "You don't look like your with child. I've been wrong before though. If you truly want the land, you must become citizens."

"How do we do that?" Ma'Dato asked as he moved closer to Ashavi.

"Simple," the jarl said as they walked away, "bring me the child on its birth and you three will be granted full rights to Falkreath."

Ma'Dato shook the jarl's hand before giving the jarl his gold for the land. They now own land in Skyrim.

"Before I forget," the jarl started, "there's a giant that occasionally comes by and there's some assassin activity around. Just a fair warning."

Ashavi nodded as she and Ma'Dato exit the longhouse. Their walk to the land would be tiresome and would be best done in early light. Ashavi and Ma'Dato would rent a bed for the night and rest.

 **Tell me how I'm doing and tell a friend of you think you and they may like the story. I will try to make it grittier, eventually. Anyway, I hope you have accepted this story and my others. Life is for the strong and reproductive. If I've offended you in any way, deal with it. Not every person on this God damned planet needs your two fucking cents. As you can tell, fuck off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Welcome to our new life." Ma'Dato said to Ashavi, "Not much to work with, but we'll have a home in no time."

Ashavi smiled as she purred, "It's perfect. We could build a long hall, bedrooms, a garden, and a trophy room. We could do anything."

Ma'Dato approached the carpenters bench and began drawing plans for a small building. The building plan had one entrance and a small floor area.

"First we need a roof over our heads if we are to live here." Ma'Dato told her as he finished the plans, "Nothing permanent, but we'll have to sleep on the floor."

Ashavi nodded as her purrs stopped, the thought of sleeping on the floor crept into her mind. She could already feel the hard wood stabbing and clawing at her body, the cold air freezing her body, and the painful punctures from the wooden floor to wake up to.

Ma'Dato began working on the outline of the building as Ashavi stood in her thoughts.

"You gonna stand there or help me before the first winter storms hit?" Ma'Dato called to Ashavi with a laugh.

"Only if you promise me you'll mine the stone." Ashavi returned from her thinking, "I'll carry the wood."

As she said, Ashavi began lifting the wood into place as Ma'Dato mined. At this rate the building should be complete by nightfall. Each piece interlocked as they fell on one another. Each stone carried by Ma'Dato, who also nailed the walls together. Ashavi was lifting the final log as Ma'Dato nailed one of the last pieces of the roof. Her legs began to give way to the continuous lifting from her lack of resting.

Ashavi trudged a few paces forward; her body cried out in agony against her work. She had never truly moved or worked as hard as this before. Her left leg was the first to refuse to move, followed by her right, and finally the upper part of her body. She began to drop to the ground with the log on top of her. Her knee connected with the ground as her second tried to follow. Before she finally allowed her body to touch the cold ground, her shoulder became lighter in weight.

The log was being lifted from her by a familiar looking grey and black face. He spoke, but Ashavi didn't hear his words. Ma'Dato carried the log to the building they'd conducted.

"Beautiful is it not?" Ma'Dato whispered as he sat beside her after the rest of the small building was constructed, "You were hoping for a bigger home, but patience is the key to life. You must wait and earn your share in her goodness, no?"

"Why are you talking like that?" Ashavi asked as he brought her to her feet, "Doesn't really suit your appearance."

Ma'Dato laughed which also drew Ashavi to a laughing mimicking version of his. He was speaking in a way to draw her attention.

"You seem like you're vanished from this realm," Ma'Dato asked as he nuzzled her soft brown fur, "it's like you're gone from you. What's the matter with my mate?"

Ashavi shrugged her shoulders as she answered; returning the nuzzle, "Perhaps in time it will go away."

* * *

"Careful love," Ma'Dato warned as Ashavi nearly dropped a log on her foot, "I don't want to build this home alone."

"Funny." Ashavi hissed at him, "last month when we bought it, you would've never said that."

The stress of managing supplies, building late at night, and overall grueling work made for a bitching day. The weather didn't help either. A month ago, they were happily on their way of building a home; now, after the long hall was built, they began working on the bedrooms.

"Ashavi!" Ma'Dato yelled, "Move!"

She had little time to react. A support beam had fallen, leaving Ma'Dato holding on to the wall as Ashavi dashed to the corner. The late night working was catching up to them. They began to lose focus or sleep while working. The rooms would be finished within another month.

Day after day, it was the same routine, lift that log, mine that stone, dig some clay, and evade death. After weeks of building the walls, they were finally able to build the roof. The Khajiit duo had worked on the home for two months; during said time Ashavi has not been in heat.

* * *

"No, you're not going to work." Ma'Dato spoke with authority, "You aren't going to endanger our outcome of love."

Ashavi snarled as Ma'Dato locked her in her room like a damned child. She continued to stare at the door waiting for him to return.

"I don't see why he's overreacting." Ashavi began pacing around the room, "It isn't even in danger. Maybe he's right, maybe for the upcoming months I should relax." She began fighting herself, "And do what, play the part of a maiden. No, Ashavi. You were a thief, you must be able to break out of here." She paused to consider her options, "You know she's right, but then again…"

The voice trailed off, bringing great hands over her forming abdomen. Ashavi was with Ma'Dato's child. She was constantly attempting to work on the home, even just groom the horse they'd bought. Her life became dull due to the lack of activity.

"At least he treats you like the Empress of Cyrodil." Ashavi finally ended the conflict within, "Perhaps if I ask, he'll let me go outside for a while."

 **No! None for you. You shall not pass, until the next chapter is up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if any of you read the original chapter ten, but I remember typing it and a few days later feeling like scum. I never meant to create a chapter as horrid as that. My demons are winning**

 **CHAPTER TEN**

Dovakiin stood in front of a wooden door, thinking of what to tell the owners. Should he began with a simple introductions, or should he just say hello. After all, he did know the owners. Six months ago, he met them and again in Falkreath. Now he just wanted to know them as people. The people he wanted to know are the Khajiit.

He knocked on the door, and waited. Regret had already set in. His stomach flipped, he began sweating, his hands began twitching. Footsteps came closer as he plotted leaving. Why would he be nervous? He did kill Alduin a month or two ago.

He began to turn to leave when he heard the door creak open. His insides froze as a hold wrapped around his shoulders.

"Dovakiin," a cheery female Khajiit said, "it's great to see you again!" the female released him as he faced her.

"Ashavi, so nice to see you again as well." The Dragonborn nervously chuckled. He looked her over to see that she had grown, "Guess you weren't kidding when you said you were with child."

A gleam of delight filled her eye as she smiled at him. She motioned for him to enter. The work the Khajiit put into this house was amazing. The walls adorned antlers, weapons, and a banner of Falkreath. Tables and chairs lined the floor as he stepped further inside, a basket of vegetables on one of the tables.

"Ma'Dato is in the back working on a crib." Ashavi smiled as she sorted through the basket, "You hungry?"

He smiled as she held a potato, "I'm surprised that you could even garden. Sure, why not?"

Ashavi took the basket into the kitchen. The Nord man wandered the long hall, taking in the care and craftsmanship of a Khajiit. Upstairs, he entered the bedroom accidentally. He began looking through each drawer in the room. A business ledger stood out as he grabbed it.

Dovakiin began heading downstairs when he heard an argument. One being Ashavi the other was an unknown male.

"Ashavi, you must rest; it's not good for our child." The male begged as it carried on, "I've told you to let me do the work; not you."

"Ma'Dato, I'll do what I want." Ashavi nearly yelled, Cooking and cleaning are not that stressful; besides I would come to ask for your help."

"No you wouldn't." Ma'Dato answered as Ashavi hissed, "If you need me, I'll be in the long hall."

The Dragonborn sat down as heavy footfall resounded from the kitchen. A figure stood in the door. A grey furred; dark armored Khajiit man stared at him.

"Females." Ma'Dato scoffed as he sat beside the Dragonborn unknowingly, "always something with her. I'm hot, I'm cold, I've got a headache, I'm hungry again. Why would I be an animal when I first met her?"

"Perhaps it's because she is having your child." The Dragonborn startled Ma'Dato, causing him to jump in shock.

"Don't do that." Ma'Dato said as he sheathed his claws, "You're lucky I didn't cut you. What do you think, I'm trying to keep her safe, but she keeps wanting to do something."

"Are you talking about her being pregnant and her wanting to do anything to make her feel special?" the Dragonborn asked only to receive a nod, "Let her do house work and you'll do the heavy lifting. She can't possibly hurt the child while cleaning out cooking, she'll probably hurt herself." The Dragonborn paused for a moment to catch his speech, "What I'm saying is let her work while you work. It'd be nice to come back here to a hot meal wouldn't it."

Ma'Dato parried his quotes, "I come back to a hot meal daily, I cook it."

"Sure, but wouldn't you want her to be happy by doing her marital duties of loving you through any means? When I came in she looked depressed, like a bird that can't fly." The Dragonborn continued supporting Ashavi's side, "She longs for freedom to be useful; to have purpose. Grant her this or you'll lose the child because that is also stressful."

Ma'Dato thought for a moment as the Nord's ideas sank in. If he grants Ashavi freedom to do as she pleases, she'll love him and bear him a healthy child. If not, he'll lose both Ashavi and the young Khajiit inside her. A simple choice for most, but a Khajiit who's an extradited assassin and first time father, it's a difficult choice.

"I don't want to see her like that, but I want her to be safe and happy. I know I can't have both." Ma'Dato spoke to the Nord beside him, "You're right, I'll let her do house work."

The Khajiit man stood and went back into the kitchen to speak with Ashavi. The Dragonborn, despite never being with a woman for more than two minutes to kill her, he knows what they like, mostly. He heard the Khajiit speak of her doing certain tasks, and Ashavi agreed; only if Ma'Dato would allow her to relax while working. Dovakiin, vanquisher of Alduin, harbinger of the Companions, and now family expert.

Ashavi and Ma'Dato exited the kitchen carrying plates and bowls. They set the meal down as Ashavi nuzzled Ma'Dato.

"Don't thank me, just let me sit here and watch the kittens play." The Dragonborn joked, "Not everyday you see a pair of kittens in love."

"Don't call me kitten," Ashavi replied as she handed out grilled salmon, "I'm too old."

Ma'Dato smiled, "And how old is the kitten?"

"Twenty." She answered to the men's astonishment, "I can feel the years gaining on me."

The Dragonborn laughed as he told his age, "I'm thirty-seven and you're saying you're old."

The trio sat in idle conversation with one another. The sun began setting when the Dragonborn left. He had solved a problem for the Khajiit he barely knew, yet he felt an attachment to them. Perhaps it is just their youth and pleasure in one another. Skyrim has gone cold in the war, but if two people can meet and enjoy each other's company then perhaps there is hope for Skyrim's inhabitants.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gonna be the last chapter for a while. Sorry if this disgusts you, but who wouldn't dig through hideousness to find beauty. If I become a lot more disgusting, my demons are winning the war inside my head. I wish for help, but bliss will never come**

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

Ma'Dato raised his axe, ready to bring it down. The wooden handle fit perfectly in his grip as the head was steel. The simplest of items, yet the most effective. He swung the axe overhead, making contact with his target. The wood split at the force behind his swing. Nine months ago, they had purchased the land and built a house. No, a home.

Ma'Dato removed his homespun tunic Ashavi had made. The fabric was thin, but a warm type, like a thick wool coat. He placed another log to chop for firewood. Another overhead swung split the wood as he readied a third; then a fourth. As he prepared for a fifth wood split, he heard a yell of pain from his home.

He dropped the axe as he ran to his home; nearly destroying the door as he rushed inside. He listened for the screams again, hoping to hear the source.

"Ma'Dato!" Ashavi painfully uttered from upstairs in the bedroom, "Hurry!"

Ma'Dato ran upstairs. Each step creaked under the force of his running. He had many thoughts running through his mind: Did the Dark Brotherhood finally put out a contract on him or did the bandits finally break in? Whatever happened, he would aid her. The final step approached, and in his hurry, he tripped over it. Ashavi yelled for him again as he hit the floor.

When he stood straight again, he rushed to the door where Ashavi is. He no longer heard her yells of pain, but heard the soft purring of a female. Ma'Dato opened the door with his dagger drawn.

Inside he found the body of a female, except she sat in a pool of some liquid, cradling something black and dark brown. Ma'Dato came closer as he sheathed his dagger. He knelt next to the female.

"It's a healthy boy." Ashavi whispered as she held her newborn son, "He's our little son."

Ma'Dato smiled as Ashavi lay her head against his shoulder. She purred into his shoulder as their sin stirred in Ashavi's arms.

"May I hold our son?" Ma'Dato asked as he extended his hand gently. Ashavi smiled as she slowly placed the child in his arms.

"Do we have a name for him?" Ashavi asked as she rest her head against the wall. She closed her eyes after she watched her two important males.

Ma'Dato turned to face her, only to be greeted by her snoozing. He smiled as she purred slightly. His attention was brought down to his son.

"You are our son, and you'll be treated as such." Ma'Dato whispered to the infant, "You'll be praised, you'll be scolded, but you'll always be loved. You need a name."

The infant yawned through its black and dark brown fur. The child was tired of being held and demands sheep. Ma'Dato gently placed the boy on its parents bed as he built a wall of pillows around him. Ma'Dato smiled as Ashavi drooped her head in silence.

He placed one hand under her knees as the other went behind her back. Slowly and gently he lifted her from the ground that she slept on. He carefully made his way over to the bed once again, but this time he placed his mate on the bed and allowed her to sleep next to her son, who remains unnamed.

Elsewyr, the land of the dying Khajiit race, was only told through stories, but with a small Khajiit child in Ma'Dato and Ashavi's life came to them. Happily, they could continue the existence of the Khajiit.

* * *

 **Sorry if this was short, but I'm going to take a break from the Skyrim lore and work on other stories.**

 **Choices are as follow:**

 **Payday- The gang has become classified as terrorists and sent to the max security prison at Guantanamo Bay. They are forced into difficult choices after someone close rats them out to the FBI. Only intricate planning will save them.**

 **Halo- a sangheili female is forced into the position of minor by some mistake in the Covenant. She is being sent to New Mombasa to exterminate the humans. What happens when she gets overrun by the humans?**

 **Fallout- A lone mercenary stumbles upon Lexington in the aftermath of the war. He is alone, haunted by his demons as he tries to make caps. How will he survive from the Institute synths?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Similar to the original chapter ten, but different with a completely different way of building character.**

 **CHAPTER TWELVE**

Weeks after Borta, Ashavi and Ma'Dato's son, was born, an unexpected visitor arrived at their home.

Ashavi rocked her son to sleep while Ma'Dato went hunting. A gentle knock on their front door called her to answer it. She lay Borta in his crib as she went down the stairs. She opened the door with a smile that vanished.

"Hello little one." A Khajiit man spoke while shoving her aside, "You thought you would leave your own father behind while you made a life for yourself? Shame your mother couldn't be here. You remember mommy right, the bitch who gave you life?" Ashavi's father smiled as he began looking through the home, "She couldn't be here because… well she's a little tied up at the moment, by the throat."

"Dad what do you plan on doing?" Ashavi asked as she kept blocking the stairway, "You killed mother and my sisters, but you spared me. Why?"

The elder Khajiit smirked, "Surely Ki'haji has raised a smarter daughter. You know what Ki'haji has came for."

"No!" Ashavi yelled defiantly, accidentally waking her son, "You must leave!"

Ki'haji chuckled as he pushed his daughter to the side, "Sounds like someone has had a bastard in their belly."

Ashavi leapt onto her father's back. She began clawing blindly at Ki'haji in fear and anger.

"Now, now. Is this any way to treat your owner?" Ki'haji wickedly laughed at her feeble attempts to kill him, "You truly are Ki'haji's daughter."

After he spoke, he threw her over the stair railing. He laughed at her scream of pain from crashing into a table. Ki'haji continued going to the crying child.

Ashavi groaned as she attempted to stand; only to have her leg break from her weight and fall. She cried out in pain, praying that Ma'Dato returned soon.

Ki'haji entered to find the child crying for comfort.

"Don't worry little one," Ki'haji devilishly said, "deliverance shall come, and we'll join the Gods soon enough."

As he approached the crib, frantic steps and a blur of black and red assassin armor charged the Khajiit.

"You will not harm my child or your daughter again." Ki'haji's assailant said, "Sithis looks down upon your kind."

"You must be the man whore that impregnated her." Ki'haji chuckled, "Has she told you the story of when she was seven?"

The assassin began slamming Ki'haji's head into the ground, splattering blood. Ki'haji continued laughing as he thrust a dagger into the assassin repeatedly. The assassin unsheathed his claws and began slashing Ki'haji's throat. Ki'haji threw the attacker off and stood.

"Even an assassin would tell Ki'haji his name." the elder man ordered.

"My name is Ma'Dato," the assassin spoke as he drew a golden sword, "and you're going to leave and never return one way or another."

Ki'haji laughed as he charged into the assassins blade; ultimately killing himself.

"She doesn't deserve a new male." Ki'haji whispered as his eyes lost their light.

"You're right," Ma'Dato said as he kicked the body off his blade, "she doesn't deserve a new male. She deserves me."

Ma'Dato removed his gloves and hood as he picked up Borta, his son. As the two left the room, Ma'Dato remembered that Ashavi had a broken leg; possibly broken ribs. He approached Ashavi and handed Borta to her. Ma'Dato began inspecting her leg.

"Stay here I know where to find a healer." Ma'Dato whispered before he felt a pull on his arm.

"Please," Ashavi begged, "don't leave."

Her eyes were leaking tears from pain and fear. Fear that her father would arise from the dead and kill both her and child. Ma'Dato knew why she was afraid; who wouldn't? He nodded as he sat beside her on the table.

Soon, she fell asleep with Borta in her arms. Ma'Dato seized his chance and silently left. He mounted their quickest horse and set out to the south of Falkreath. The most trusted healer he knew was over 200 old. She has the appearance of a little girl, but is as violent as an adult skooma addict. Once more, she is a vampire.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry can't remember the Dark Brotherhood vampire girl's name.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The vampire girl stood in front of him with her arms crossed. She was displeased with Ma'Dato returning after being extradited for nearly a year after falling for a female.

"Why should I help her?" the 200 year old girl asked as Ma'Dato begged her.

"Because I don't know what I'd do without her, and you're the only one that I trust to heal her." Ma'Dato begged as the vampire showed her fangs, "Please?"

Astrid came to the sounds of two people arguing to find a Khajiit man on his knee begging.

"Ma'Dato, so nice to see you again." Astrid smiled in fake joy as he turned to face her, "How's the whore?"

Before he could answer her, the vampire spoke, "She's hurt and apparently needs a healer."

Ma'Dato looked back to the vampire. Astrid laughed as he hung his head down.

"What," Astrid laughed, "were you too rough on her?"

Ma'Dato looked up and removed his hood to reveal his face of fear and dark eyes.

"No." he faintly whispers, "Her father hurt her trying to fulfill his needs. I wasn't there for them."

"And what needs were they?" Astrid smiled evilly.

Ma'Dato put his head down in shame and sadness, "He wanted to take our child and abuse his daughter for sexual thrills."

The vampire girl's smile faded, "That seems to be common in Khajiit families. How badly is she hurt?"."

"Oh come on," Astrid tried swaying the vampire back to her belief, "he's lying. There's no way he's fathered a bastard. Even if he is telling the truth, how do we know his father-in-law wanted to abuse his wife and take the child?"

"Ashavi said when she was young, her father forced himself on his daughters and would often beat them." Ma'Dato said before turning to the vampire again, "Please you must help."

The vampire put her hand up making Astrid stay silent, "How old's the child and what is it, son or daughter?"

Ma'Dato laid his ears flat as he looks to the vampire girl, "A son; he's only a few weeks old. Please help Ashavi, she and Borta are all I need in life. Please."

"No," Astrid ordered as the Khajiit rubbed his eye with his palm, "he's lying. One night wouldn't get her pregnant."

"Multiple nights." Ma'Dato corrected her as he stood to look directly at her; revealing his face to her

The Khajiit man had a tear in his eye as he begged the vampire girl. He no longer cared if his former family watched him cry for a woman, all that matters is his true family: Ashavi and Borta.

"Are you crying?" Astrid chuckled before laughing, "How entertaining. This bitch made you weak."

Ma'Dato put his hood on after wiping his eyes. He began to leave when he was stopped by the vampire girl.

"I'll help her." The vampire said as she carried her basket of ingredients, "Only if I see it's true you have a son."

Ma'Dato instantly perked up with hope as he carried the vampire to his horse. She used her will to not bite Ma'Dato as he carried her. Ashavi would have a healer tend her.

The Skyrim wilds blurred by as they rode to Ma'Dato's home. The vampire girl had to wear a cloak due to the midday sun. Ma'Dato stopped by a stable and dismounted the horse.

"She's inside; on the table." Ma'Dato pointed the vampire towards the door, "Please don't hurt her unless absolutely necessary."

The vampire nodded as she followed Ma'Dato inside to find a Khajiit woman sleeping on a table holding her child.

"Ashavi," Ma'Dato gently whispered into her ear to wake her, "let me take Borta as the girl heals you."

Ashavi barely lifts her head to find a pale girl with black hair and red eyes?

Ashavi motions for him to come closer, "Is she a vampire?"

Ma'Dato nods as his son stirs in his arms. He calmly sits in a chair beside Ashavi as the vampire girl looks at her leg.

"Broken, but a potion should mend that in a few weeks." The vampire girl said before asking, "Anything else hurt?"

Ashavi nods, "My ribs and I can't feel my back."

The vampire girl uses some magic that lifts Ashavi in the air and slowly flips her face down. Then the girl looks at both sides of her ribs before checking her back.

"Your ribs are bruised but they'll be tender for a while." The girl says as Ashavi tries to arch her back, "One of your vertebrae is dislocated. I'll put in place again, but you'll need something to keep you from biting your tongue off."

Ma'Dato brings back a small wooden mouth guard that is covered in bite marks from him due to stress during Ashavi's pregnancy. He places the piece in Ashavi's mouth as he gave her a kiss of assurance.

"Bite the pillow, I'm going in dry." The vampire girl abruptly says as she moves her hand under the vertebrae. Ashavi bites the wood chip as her back is forced into normal position.

"Looks painful." Ma'Dato whispered to himself, "I'd wish it was my back that needed mending instead of hers."

After a quarter hour, Ashavi's back is fine, but she can't move for the next day and a half.

"Alright Ma'Dato," the vampire girl said as she laid her basket down, "you remember the deal."

Ma'Dato nods, but slowly lowers himself on one knee as his son slept. He carefully removed the blanket from Borta. The vampire girl smiled as she forgot about Astrid and the other assassins.

 **This chapter tugged at my heart after reading the beginning a few times. Ma'Dato is more of a man than most people I know. If you expected some dark twist, I've started to regain myself. I began talking to myself and slowly the monsters in my head left, for the time being.**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"General Tullius," Dovakiin said while handing a document to the general, "scouting report on the Falkreath front. Heavy Stormcloak advances."

The general opened the letter while Dovakiin stood watch. There have been three assassination attempts on Tullius's life since the Dovakiin joined. Stormcloaks have grown much bolder in their attacks.

"Thank you Dovakiin." General Tullius says after putting the document away, "Your work isn't done, there is a homestead that remains neutral. Sway them to our cause, so they'll supply our men with food and shelter."

Dovakiin accepted his orders without looking at his map. He had no idea where he's going. Two and a half years ago he defeated Alduin in Sovengard, now he is fighting rebels.

"Funny how I was the most needed person," Dovakiin sadly said to himself, "now look at you. Your everybody's errand boy. Perhaps those two Khajiit were right about me finding a wife. Those Khajiit treated me like a person instead of a hero."

"Come on girl." He spoke to his horse, "Let's go be a tired useless hero. We're living the life of a peasant."

His mare sensed his depression and sadly trotted into the forest. The beasts around him fell silent as his slow journey to Falkreath began.

"Why is it that whenever I wish for help nobody does, but whenever I don't help anyone I'm a bad guy?" Dovakiin asks while he pats his mare's mane, "Your just like me aren't you girl? No one to carry on your bloodline, no one to confide in, and no one to love you. I had it all once a long time ago."

His mare gave a whinny as she increased her speed. The trees of Falkreath passing by as the wind whips at his face. Why should he suffer from a lone life? Even the lone wolf has the late night howling to look forward to.

"Here we go." Dovakiin whispered to his mare, "Hopefully they won't fight like the last settlers."

Dovakiin dismounted his stead and noticed that the land looks familiar; yet different. Perhaps it's because he is always moving to different homesteads. He drew his glass sword and approached the garden.

"Papa?" a young Khajiit boy asked turning to the older male in the garden.

"Yeah son?" the older Khajiit asked in return.

The older male wore a rough tunic and ragged pants. His mane was black; his arms were grey and black. He never turned to face Dovakiin, he continued toiling in the plants. The male looks familiar.

Dovakiin stepped closer causing the child to hide behind his father's arm. The father stood to face the problem his son feared. When he faced the Nord in Imperial armor, his face lit up with a smile.

"Dovakiin," the older Khajiit spoke, "it's been nearly three years and you haven't aged a bit. I have aged as much as you, but I have grown more."

Dovakiin lowered his sword as the Khajiit man spoke. The Khajiit seems to know Dovakiin, but should the Dovakiin know the Khajiit?

"By order of the Emperor, I ask that you allow Imperial soldiers food and shelter." Dovakiin read from his orders, "You will be paid enough to cover any damages and theft."

The Khajiit man lifted the boy into his arms.

"Dovakiin," the older male asked in confusion, "don't you recognize me? Ma'Dato? You remember Ashavi right?"

Dovakiin remembered thoughts from years ago. He sat beside Ma'Dato; Ashavi across from them. He helped them settle a dispute over house work, and then left. But that was when the kill of Alduin was fresh in his mind.

Ma'Dato motioned for the Dragonborn to follow. Dovakiin sheathed his blade as he follows him. Ma'Dato led the Dovakiin inside. It's funny how time changes furnishings of a house.

"Dovakiin!" an excited female called as she limped down the stairs, "I see you have met the men of the house."

Dovakiin smiled as he removed his Legion helmet. Ashavi looked different, probably because of her limp.

"Her father hurt her." Ma'Dato whispered to him, "Don't bring it up, it still makes her cry at night."

"Papa," the child whispered to Ma'Dato, "is he going to stay for dinner?"

"Borta, why not ask the Dovakiin himself?" Ma'Dato said as he crouched down, "I'm sure that he'd love to hear you ask him."

Borta hesitantly looks to the Dragonborn. The Nord man towering over him.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Borta asks as he nervously shuffled his foot in shyness.

Dovakiin knelt beside the Khajiit child and looked into his amber eyes, "I would love to, but first I would like to have your parent's decision on supporting the war."

Ashavi limped to Ma'Dato with an eager smile. She held her stomach gently. Dovakiin remembered that she did this when they first met.

"If you want our decision, I'm afraid that we can't." Ma'Dato said as he motioned for them to sit at a table, "Too many Stormcloaks around, and if they know that we support the empire, then they'll come for us." Ma'Dato said before whispering, "They'll skin me in front of Ashavi and Borta, then ship them to be sex slaves and laborers."

"I understand your fear, but rest assured, the empire will keep troops here." Dovakiin tried convincing them to change their stances, "I know that having your son around soldiers at his age isn't good for him, but they'll leave you three alone if you do the same."

"Even if we do join," Ashavi asked after watching Borta begin playing with his toy horse, "how are we going to survive in the winter if they take most of our harvest in the fall?"

"The empire will… well we'll... that's a damned good question." Dovakiin said as he chuckled, "I'll ask when I return to Castle Dour. In the meantime you can remain neutral."

Ashavi allowed her eager smile to return.

"What's got you so excited?" Dovakiin asked as she limped into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"You and the rest of them will know soon enough." Ashavi shouted through the door, "Why don't you two go hunting or play with Borta?"

Ma'Dato shrugged his shoulders as Dovakiin looked at him. The Khajiit man walked over to his son. Dovakiin watched as the two played. The sight reminded him of his own youth, except it was his mother that raised him.

She raised him alone for sixteen years, then he left her behind for his greed. For years he had shoved himself away from the one that cared for him. He wishes he could take it all back; maybe if he didn't leave her, maybe he wouldn't be the Dragonborn.

"Dovakiin." Ma'Dato said, breaking the Nord from his thoughts, "Care to join Borta and I. He claims he has a strategy to best his father and a Nord hero in a game of strength."

Dovakiin laughed as he removed his sword from his belt, "You think you can best the all mighty Dragonborn? I laugh at your attempts to rile my anger."

Ma'Dato stood on his knees as Dovakiin did the same. Borta was the only one on his feet. He truly believes that he could beat his father and Dovakiin in a fight.

Ma'Dato was the first to attack. He leapt to the Dragonborn with a playful hiss.

"Come on son, he's down." Ma'Dato called as Borta leapt onto the Dovakiin.

Borta began throwing his own punches into the Dovakiin's gut. The Dragonborn let out a few playful cries of pain.

"Yield?" Ma'Dato asked as Borta continued his attack.

"Never you Khajiit warriors cowards." Dovakiin laughed as Ma'Dato released the Dovakiin.

Borta tired tackling the Dovakiin, but was flipped onto his back.

"Get him Papa!" Borta yelled as both the Dragonborn and Ma'Dato grinned at one another.

Both men stood as an innocent childlike wrestling match turned into a fight.

"Hundred gold says I can best you." Dovakiin said as he placed a bag on the table, "Loser says they're a milk drinking lizard lover."

"Deal." Ma'Dato says as he places his own wager on the table, "Bring it on, Legionnaire."

Ma'Dato prepared to strike, but Ashavi called him to her side.

"Yes love?" Ma'Dato said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't fight inside, especially around me or Borta." Ashavi answered sternly, "Take it outside."

"It's just to see who's more of a man." Ma'Dato asks as pressed his head against hers, "I know you could beat both of us. Why is it that you don't want us fight inside?"


	15. Chapter 15

I would like to thank WOLF5231994 for the lullaby suggestions. Sorry if I can't remember your name. They originally suggested the lullaby for THE KITTEN OF THE WOLF PACK, but I decided to test your reactions. Enjoy

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Ma'Dato watched as the Dragonborn left their home. Borta yawned into Ashavi's arms as she nuzzled him. The news Ashavi has said nearly caused he and Borta enough excitement to last years. Ma'Dato followed as Ashavi put Borta to bed.

"Mama?" Borta asked while yawning.

"Yes my little warrior?" Ashavi smiled as she placed blankets on him.

"Will you and Daddy still love me when the new baby arrives?" Borta asked with a small bit of fear in his eyes.

"Of course son." Ma'Dato said, sitting on the bed, "We will always love you; who knows, you could even help us with it."

Borta smiled before yawning again. Ashavi began singing Borta's favored lullaby.

" _Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

 _Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

 _And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

 _Bless you with love for the road that you go_." Ashavi sung as Ma'Dato soon sung the next verse

" _May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune_

 _With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

 _And may you need never to banish misfortune_

 _May you find kindness in all that you meet."_

 _"May there always be angels to watch over you_

 _To guide you each step of the way_

 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_." Both Khajiit parents began to soften their voices as Borta slowly closed his eyes,

" _May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

 _Be loved in return to the end of your days_

 _Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

 _I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay."_

 _"Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..."_ Ashavi whispered as she finished the lullaby.

"Good night, my little hunter." Ashavi whispered before kissing Borta's forehead.

Silently, Ma'Dato and Ashavi closed the door. Ashavi smiled as she held Ma'Dato's arm.

"I wish you wouldn't carry him." Ma'Dato whispered as they went upstairs, "Not good for your hip and back."

"Don't worry;" Ashavi playfully slaps his arm, "besides eventually I'll have another one in my arms."

"That's what worries me." Ma'Dato said while hopping in their bed, "We are in the middle of a war with children. What if the rebels come for us and separate us?"

Ashavi changed into a nightgown. She smiled as she ruffled Ma'Dato's grey and black fur, "We've got a big; strong man around the house. Dovakiin said he'd return in a few days to tell us about our winter.

* * *

"Dragonborn, I wasn't expecting you to return so soon." General Tullius said leaning over the map of Skyrim, "I expect the settlers joined our cause?"

"No sir." The Dragonborn said causing General Tullius to look look up in anger, "It's three Khajiit that own the land."

"I see, and why should I care about that?" Tullius asks grabbing a bottle of Cyrodil brandy, "Why should I care that they're Khajiit?"

"One of them is a child and they are expecting a third." Dovakiin stubbornly relays, "They're afraid that the rebels will skin the male and make the female and children sex slaves."

"Dovakiin, have you ever tried Cyrodil brandy? I have." Tullius says after putting two glasses on the map, "Sweet like a woman; tough like an ale. You on the other hand, you are weak like a woman; stubborn like a pig; you're not a hero, you're just a puppet hanging on everyone's hand. What happens when the puppet master drops the control? You are useless."

Tullius glared into the Dovakiin's eyes; slowly pouring the brandy. Tullius smirked after taking a shot of the brandy. Dovakiin stood and left Castle Dour.

"Fucking Imperial." Dovakiin said to himself, "I know that I'm a washed up hero. Oblivion, I used to have a loving wife; then I became the hero and saviour of Skyrim. Maybe Lydia would be alive if I told her to stay home." The Dragonborn sighed as he leapt on the low stone wall, "Good to know Astrid and Brynjolf have allowed me in their guilds. Funny, when I was sparring with a woman, Astrid warned me not to do as he last student and fuck my opponent."

 **Sorry guys, but I've had a depression for the past two weeks and have really went over the edge a few days ago. I won't explain it to you. Feel free to read my FICTIONPRESS story COLD SOULS.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"My Liege, the Khajiit are asleep." A scout reported, "I saw the Dragonborn leave a few hours ago. They may decide to side with the Imperials."

The officer nodded as his scout left to find a meal. The fleeting light and campfires made the rebel position glow orange against Skyrim's cold embrace.

"Of all the places Ulfric wants to protect, it had to be Falkreath." The officer said to himself, "The Thieves Guild is at least helping with stealing from the Imperials."

"Sir, the thief's here." A soldier said opening the tent flap, "If anyone can break into the Khajiit's home, it's him."

The officer huffed in accepting the information, "Send him in." No sooner had he ordered, a Nord in leather armor entered.

"Tobor, long time no see." The thief heartedly chuckled, "I understand that you have a cat problem."

"Brynjolf, I'm trusting you to steal the key so we can send a unit to do an important task." Tobor said, sitting across from the thief, "Steal the key, then let me handle the rest."

Brynjolf held his palm open, "Tsk tsk, pay first; job later."

The Stormcloak smiled as three soldiers surrounded Brynjolf, "Surely you value life more than gold. Do your orders and you'll have your precious gold."

Brynjolf whistled at the underbrush. Vex, Devlin, and another Nord aimed their bows.

"Tell you what mate, we'll do your assignment and what you'd planned on doing after receiving the key." Devlin called from his bow.

"Triple pay for both jobs." Brynjolf slapped Tobor's shoulder, "Theft, messing with the business ledgers, anything. Triple payment."

Tobor shoved the man's hand away, "Excellent."

••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• •••

"Morning, love." Ma'Dato whispered into Ashavi's ear, "Borta and I decided to do something special for you."

Ashavi rolled onto her side as she yawned from her sleep. Her eyes locked onto Ma'Dato. He smiled, gave her an arm stroke, and stepped outside.

"Wonder what those two are doing." She questioned herself aloud, "Today's not my birthday is it?"

Ashavi looked her body over; for the first time in a year, her night wear wasn't drenched in sweat or urine. The previous night was splendid, because she hasn't dreamt of her father. The door opened once more; Ma'Dato walked over to her.

"Enough laying around, get up." Ma'Dato playfully tapped his hand on her waist causing her to sit up.

"Is today my birthday?" she asked, kissing him, "If so, I'm the queen today."

Ma'Dato chuckled as she nuzzled him, "You'll always be the queen to me. Come on to the trophy room, if you can get out of bed."

After Ma'Dato left, Ashavi stretched her limbs from the comfort of her bed. Popping her locked joints, groaning in satisfaction. The sunlight entered into the room, limping her way to the wardrobe.

"Red or blue, Ashavi?" she asked herself, looking between the two dresses, "Purple would be nice. Red it is."

Slowly removing her night wear, she began placing the garments in a corner. Ashavi allowed the crisp, cool air to touch her brown fur. Fall was setting in.

Once dressed, she felt the need to wear jewelry.

"I remember when mother gave me this." She smiled at the copper and ruby ring, "Wonder if the engraving is still there."

Holding the ring upwards, she began reading the inscription. "To the youngest."

Finally placing the ring on, she began to choose her earrings. Gold and silver piercings to replace her iron ones.

"Perfect." An unrecognizable, but familiar man's voice called, "Just who I felt like seeing."

Ashavi turned to hiss at the man, only to be caught inside of a black face hood. Her claws were held by two stronger hands. Fear rushed her as a rope tightened around her neck. Ma'Dato, or what sounded like him, was shouting. Tears came down her face. Today was supposed to be an excellent day for her.

"Papa, get up!" Borta cried from somewhere in the room, "Get up!"

Ashavi heard her mate hissing in pain as a slashing sound echoed.

"Kill me if you must, but release them." Ma'Dato begged after another slicing find reverberated, "They are innocent; I'll pay you to release them. Please."

"Sorry mate, just business." A woman's voice said, followed by a gagging, "Ulfric only needs two Khajiit."

Ashavi heard her son crying as a thud barely acknowledged her ears.

"Been a while hasn't it, Ashavi?" the woman asked as Ashavi's hands were bound, "After you left, we ran out of money; now we're a group of mercenaries for hire and killing is an option."

"What do you want with us?" Ashavi whimpered through the black hood, "What've we done wrong?"

The two remained quiet as both her, and Borta, probably, were loaded into a cage. What awaits Borta, Ashavi, and her unborn? Will the Stormcloaks abuse them, skin them, or plain torture? As for that, we must wait.

 **The final chapter is finally up. I hope you've all enjoyed. If you want to see more of Ashavi and Borta, wait for the absolutely necessary sequel**.


End file.
